beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus mime II W105WD
Circus Mime II is a balance type beyblade from Beyblade X-Force. It was originally able to be obtained in the Random Booster Vol.2 Venom Scorpionix. It was than released separately. Type: balance Element: poison Owner: Bob & Bob Symbolic weapon: force field First appearance (anime): Beyblade: X-force episode 12 "the clowny thieves"! First appearance (manga): Beyblade: X-Force chapter 3 Diamond face: Mime 2 power wheel: Mime 2 Attack:3 defense:0 stamina:0 (Balance) weight wheel: Circus Attack:0 defense:0.5 stamina:1 (Balance) Circus is a horrible wheel. It is the lightest weight wheel on the face of the earth and is the only weight wheel that is hallow. It highly resembles mercury (Brave ver.) and even sol. It as a vary basic design. Being vary circular and having red & yellow stripes all around it. Looking vary much like a circus wheel. Do to it being round it reduces it's recoil. though, sence it's so light, it is still vary liable to stadium outs. Also, do to this hollowness, it as no attack, defense, or stamina potential. This is the worse weight wheel ever created. It is painted red & yellow in color. spin track: Wing 105 Attack:1 defense:1 stamina:0 (Attack/low) Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at its sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF145, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105, providing slightly better defense. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. This track is easily outclassed by W85. It is dark green in color. performance tip: Wide Defense Attack:0 defense:2 stamina:5 (Endurance) WD, as it's name implies, is the second widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD); the first being XD. When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate then that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is that it's worse at regaining balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. However, while D can regain balance better, it cannot maintain it as well as WD, especially with heights of 170 and above. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as WD though but with worse balance but better attack.Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite its many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina/Defense-Type Performance Tip. WD works wonders with spin stealing beys. Most of them think Earth is a spin steal survivor, but it works only with Earth Eagle 145WD, and not Earth Virgo GB145 BS . It is only because of WD's wobbling ability. However, the 4D Performance Tip, B:D (Bearing Drive), is recommended because of better stamina, defense, and balance.Some Bladers experience a fast movement from WD when it's worn down, allowing the bey to dodge attackers, attack, or weaken the impact when hit by another bey. With this Performace Tip it moves in a slow movement and doesn't get hit around the stadium as much. It is white in color. special move(s) *mime cubic force field Category:Read More